


WHAT WAS ROGAN THINKING?

by JAYMOR31



Category: Hidden Legacy Series - Ilona Andrews
Genre: BURN FOR ME, F/M, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAYMOR31/pseuds/JAYMOR31
Summary: I've been wanting to figure out Rogan's perspective through most of the first book, Burn for Me, and so I wrote one of the end scenes from the first book from that POV. Note that I haven't finished reading the series so sorry if there are inconsistencies that come out later on.





	WHAT WAS ROGAN THINKING?

**Author's Note:**

> also be warned - this is my first fan fiction. Hopefully it's bearable to read.

Ouch.  
I was showering in my recovery suite after Daniella’s firm instructions to rest. I don't know why she bothers because she knows that the mission is not complete. Pierce is out there and I’m the one with the best chance to take him down. Despite the pain in my chest from the broken ribs and the general soreness from being hit by a car, I was actually feeling energized and excited to finally be able to make progress on this mission. When I left the military it was the right thing to do for the country and for my own sanity, what was left of it. I am weapon of mass destruction, not a tool in any sense of that word. I was not going to stretch the war out in Mexico out so that greedy politicians could have more power, just like I was not going to let Augustine use Nevada so he can save face.  
Nevada. I sent Daniella to bring her to my room because, despite all my power, money, and magic, I could not get the location of the artifact from under the hexed man. She can. It was so frustrating to me that she didn't know her own power. She wants to be independent, to provide for her family, but she handicapped herself by ignoring her magic.  
But, I guess I'll have to teach her. I'll have to show her, take her by the hand.  
Or just take her. I like that idea the best. Take her into my arms and Touch her everywhere until she's trembling like a leaf beside me aching for more. The Tactile talent is a blessing and a curse. As you make love, you feel like the other person worships you, wants you. It's refreshing when you walk around life with people either hating you or running in fear. The downside is that once you stop, then reality smacks you in the face and you realize that you're with another chick that just wants your genes, your money, or at best your services. Nevada is different. When I Touched her in the mall parking lot, I didn't get greed in the feedback. I got admiration mixed with fear of who I am.  
When did I start to care about her? Everyone fears me and I use that to my advantage. Geez, Troy, my newest employee was so shaken in my presence he didn't even recognize a job offer when he got it. But Nevada stands up to me. It's as annoying as heck, but I respect her more because she respects herself and won't let me order her around like everyone else. She cares. When I was 19 and marched into that town in Mexico to utterly destroy it, nobody cared about the collateral damage, the victims, and least of all my soul. When I'm with Nevada, I have a soul again.  
My phone rang and I had to get out of the soothing warm water.  
“Darn it!” I said. There goes my plan for Nevada to walk in and see me step out of the steam, naked. Then maybe I could convince her to join me. Having that scenario play out in my mind calmed my anger at the phone, but then came the rude smugness of Augustine’s voice.  
“Did you get it back?” he asked.  
I began to get dressed as I explained what had happened to him and finally I heard the door open and close which signaled the arrival of Nevada. I also registered the comforting click of the lock, which I had requested Daniella to set once the girl was inside. She had given me a knowing smirk at that request and reiterated that I needed to take it easy despite the drugs taking the bulk of the pain away.

I felt her gaze as an almost a physical presence on my body as I finished dressing. The shower had a least some effect! I didn’t look back so I wouldn’t scare her off. She was always skittish, unless we were in a gunfight. I know that she was more afraid of herself than she was of me. It was maddening to see her drinking me in, yet at the same time poised to run at the slightest advance from me. Did she know that her hesitation made her that much more irresistible?  
“He had a ring.”  
I forgot that she was so darn smart. I found a girl that was stunning to look at and had a brain; I didn’t think they made those. Man, I needed to keep her.  
We finished the briefing with Augustine and then I had to play my part in this mission. I was going to play tutor. I think it could be a kinky role-play one night, but now I had to stay focused. The people of Houston needed us.  
...  
I gave Nevada the chalk so that she can play with a circle. The circles made magic easier to grab and manipulate. Hopefully we could make her magic work without my contingency plan. She would hate my contingency plan and that would put alienate her further from me. But she would surrender one day. I would make sure of that.  
Her circle was as neat as a potato and wouldn’t work. I got close and grabbed her hand to show her how to do it just like my mom once showed me. But it felt very, very different this time. This time there was heat, adrenaline and other hormones spiking in my bloodstream, and an intense awareness that she was close I was touching her. Not Touching her; that would interrupt our lesson and I and the whole city needed her telepathic abilities.  
But, then she looked up and stuck her face in mine. I will not be held responsible for the kiss that followed. She was right there for goodness sake, her large brown eyes looking innocent and pleading. I also blame the drugs. Painkillers always have psychological side effects, right?  
I lost my focus on the mission. Nevada. My magic reached through me before I consciously thought about it and then I got the feedback from her that mirrored my own desire and euphoria of having her in my arms. I acted on instinct as is the way of things when the testosterone takes over and I was a force of nature. My magic moved where the feedback was the sweetest, most intense, and strongest from her. She struggled weakly within, but that only encouraged me to find her melting point more efficiently. I never had a lover struggle so much and I realized how much the fight made the conquest so much more desirable. She wanted me to pursue her - always teasing, then running away. Well, I would give chase until she surrendered completely. Did she even know how hard it was to restrain myself anytime she looked at me?  
I could feel the peak coming. She could barely breathe and all her weight was in my arms. I finally had her surrendered and all mine. My empathy through my magic was bringing me along with her almost and my jeans were too tight and uncomfortable, but there was nothing I could do about it without dropping her.  
There.  
I braced myself for her kickback of her release and I lowered us to the floor, basking in the wake of the climax. Oh my goodness - and I never even took off her clothes! Things were only going to get better from here - just had to save the city first.  
Then the idiot doctor had to knock on the door. Through the touch I felt her peaceful bliss turn into complete turmoil. Shoot, she still wanted to fight me off!  
I wanted to grab the door with my magic and shove it at Daniella, but with superhuman control I let out “I will call him back.” But she kept up her nagging. Didn’t she know my first name was essentially Mad? But with Nevada here I was more aware of my actions and just yelled at Daniella until she went away. I turned my attention completely to the girl again - who now felt only anger and regret. Regret that the moment was gone of course. I felt that, too. After all this was over, I was going to book an entire hotel and she I can go through each room and not come out until every bed has endured our passion.  
“Nevada, are you ok? Nevada?”  
She took her hands off her face, and I saw I little bit of fear. She shoved the buzzing cell phone in my face to distract me. In anger I threw it behind me, not wanting my eyes to leave the target. She was finally in my arms and she had let me in, just a little bit. I had been waiting days for this and I wasn’t sure if she would ever reciprocate my love for her. But now my sights were aimed and victory was in reach.  
“No!” she barked at me.  
“Why the hell not?” I thought that the deep, burning light left over in her eyes and the images of me in god-like proportions in her mind were better indications of how she really felt. It’s too bad I didn’t have the truth-seeking magic so I could prove that her words were utter lies once and for all.  
“Because it's unprofessional and dangerous. This didn't happen.”  
“It happened.” I replied with a confident tone. It happened and it would happen again.  
“No!”  
“It happened and I was there and you liked it.  
“No!”  
“You melted -” That thought of her, beautiful and resting in my arms. Her face taut with the fear of the intensity of what she was feeling, but smiling from the pleasure that powerfully gripped her. All the stress and anxiety of what was facing us came out of her face, mind, and the clean, curved lines of her body as I let my magic pour over her and connect us together. - “like spring snow.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Her deer like brown eyes looked at me, still glistening with the endorphins of her climax. What would it take to convince Nevada of my intentions? I didn’t want to use her or make her some sort of arm candy. She was a shining diamond amongst the rough rocks of the people of the magic houses. She was so real, so alive with passion. She made me remember who I used to be, before Mexico hardened me to a cold, sharp weapon.  
I stared at her, trying to figure out some reassurance. She looked back with challenge. I knew by this time in my life that you can’t win an argument with a woman. So I conceded.  
“Fine, you had no idea it could be that good. Nobody in your past was ever that good, and you know that nobody in your future will ever be this good. You’ve had a taste and you want more. You want sex, dirty, naked, hot sex. It’s floating through your head as we speak. You think you can imagine what it would be like, trust me. You have no idea. I haven’t even started. So run from it; think it over. Pretend it didn’t happen - it doesn’t matter. I’ll allow it for now. It doesn’t matter; the more you fight the more irresistible it will become until one day, I’ll motion with my hand, and you’ll come running.”  
And just like that all the kinky, blush worthy impressions I was getting from her head vanished into something that looked like a dragon with the evilest grin that could be imagined. I might have just gone too far in my concession. It doesn’t matter; I knew I was right and she would come to see it eventually when her inflated sense of “holier than thou” diminished enough for her to see reality and the hard truth of her new precarious situation since starting this case against Adam Pierce.  
Then she threw a piece of chalk at me. I wasn’t expecting that and didn’t have time to deflect it with my magic. Now the light that was desire and excitement in her eyes was chill. Her anger blasted at me through my empathy as she got up and strutted over the bathroom. Then she was too far away for me to know anything about what was going on in that beautiful, golden, over-complicated head. I’ll get through to her eventually.


End file.
